Primeval: New World
Primeval: New World is a spin-off of Primeval, set in Canada. The first series will consist of 13 episodes. About A North American spin-off of the hit U.K. television series, Primeval: New World follows a specialized team of animal experts and scientists that investigates the appearance of temporal anomalies and battles both prehistoric and futuristic creatures. The cast features a bevy of established genre heavyweights such as Niall Matter as the enterprising inventor and visionary hero Evan Cross, and Sara Canning as Dylan Weir, predator attack expert and specialist in animal behavior. Primeval: New World will also star Miranda Frigon as Ange Finch, Geoff Gustafson as Ken Leeds, Danny Rahim as Mac Rendell and guest starring Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor from the original series. Sci-fi queen Amanda Tapping, Andy Mikita, Martin Wood and Mike Rohl are all set to direct. Characters Main Cast *Nail Matter as Evan Cross *Sara Canning as Dylan Weir *Danny Rahim as Mac Rendell *Crystal Lowe as Toby Nance *Miranda Frigon as Ange Finch *Geoff Gustafson as Ken Leeds Guest Cast *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple - The New World, The Sound of Thunder (Part 2) *Tom Butler as Drake - The New World *Michael Strusievici as Trevor - The New World *Adrian Holmes as Harlow - The New World, Sisiutl, The Great Escape *Patrick Gilmore as Blake - Angry Birds *Kett Turton as Skeezer - Angry Birds *Sandy Sidhu as Pallavi Grewal - Fear of Flying *Colin Ferguson as Howard Kanan - Breakthrough *Lexa Doig as Mara Fridkin - 'The Sound of Thunder (Part 1) *Eric Breker as Macready - The Great Escape, The Inquisition *Dan Payne as Douglas - The Great Escape *Robert Lawrenson as Kieran Coles - The Sound of Thunder (Part 2) *Rukiya Bernard as Lisa Merryweather - The Sound of Thunder (Part 1) *Louis Ferriera as Henderson Hall - The Inquisition, The Sound of Thunder (Part 1),The Sound of Thunder (Part 2) *Lani Gelera as Jill - The New World *Clint Carleton as Jack - The New World *Leanne Hindle as Oil Worker - Sisiutl *William Belleau as Leo John - Sisiutl' *Lorne Cardinal as Raymond - Sisiutl *Jodi Balfour as Samantha Sedaris - Fear of Flying, Undone *Scott McNeil as Jim - Fear of Flying *Kimberly Sustad as Brooke Cross - The New World, Fear of Flying *Sean Owen Roberts as Mechanic - Fear of Flying Creatures *''Pteranodon'' - The New World *''Utahraptor'' - The New World *''Albertosaurus'' - The New World , Fear of Flying , Truth , , The Sound of Thunder (Part 2) *''Titanoboa'' - Sisiutl *''Jurassic Beetle'' - Fear of Flying *''Titanis walleri'' - Angry Birds, The Great Escape *''Lycaenops'' - Undone *''Daemonosaurus'' - Clean up on Aisle Three *''Ornitholestes'' - Babes in the Woods, The Inquisition *''Pachycephalosaurus'' - Truth, The Inquisition *''Triceratops'' - Breakthrough *''Brontoscorpio'' - The Sound of Thunder (Part 1) Episodes *''The New World'' - October 29th, 2012 (Already Aired) *''Sisiutl'' - November 5th, 2012 (Already Aired) *''Fear of Flying'' - November 12th, 2012 (Already Aired) *''Angry Birds'' - November 19th, 2012 (Already Aired) *''Undone'' - November 26th, 2012 *''Clean up on Aisle Three'' - December 3rd, 2012 *''Babes in the Woods'' - December 10th, 2012 *''Truth'' - December 17th, 2012 *''Breakthrough'' - January 22nd, 2013 *''The Great Escape'' - January 29th, 2013 *''The Inquisition'' - February 5th, 2013 *''The Sound of Thunder (Part 1)'' - February 12th, 2013 *''The Sound of Thunder (Part 2)'' - February 19th, 2013 Category:Spin-off Category:Primeval: New World